


Без слов

by yisandra



Category: Anastasiya Parfenova "Dancing with Auteh"
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аррек обожает быть Видящим Истину – кроме тех случаев, когда предпочёл бы закрыть глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов

Аррек арр-Вуэйн не то чтобы любил свои способности Видящего Истину – скорее, он отдавал им должное. Без истинного зрения Аррек не только прожил бы намного более скучную и короткую жизнь; по правде говоря, он вряд ли сформировался бы той личностью, которой в итоге стал, а ведь итог этот его более чем устраивал.

К тому же, точно знать, что или кто перед тобой, - действительно очень, очень полезно. В особенности – тому, кто не нашёл ничего лучше, чем связаться с самым изменчивым существом из целого биологического вида, широко известного своим непостоянством. Помогает правильно оценивать обстановку.

Но иногда случались моменты, когда он сожалел, что к Истинному взору не прилагаются какие-нибудь истинные веки, которые можно было бы опустить, на некоторое время оставшись в обычном видимом мире, полном уютного невежества и доступном каждому существу, имеющему зрительные рецепторы.

Например, когда ему случалось увидеть, как общаются аналитик клана Изменяющихся и постоянный дипломатический представитель эль-ин в Эйхарроне. Подобные явления происходили не так уж часто и состояли из исключительно нейтральных деловых речей и столь многослойных сен-образов, что даже Аррек не понимал их полностью, несмотря на Истинный взор. В какой-то момент его искусственно укреплённый и развитый, но всё же человеческий разум сдавался, отбрасывая прочь рисунок смыслов, способных вывести его из равновесия.

Главным страхом Аррека издавна был страх сойти с ума, поэтому с некоторых пор он старался не задерживаться там, где рисковал пересечься одновременно с Раниэлем-Атеро и Зимним. В том числе и потому, что ему не чуждо было чисто эль-инское искушение смотреть на что-то красивое даже тогда, когда оно грозит съесть твой мозг и выплюнуть глаза. 

А это было красиво, как красивы могут быть руины затопленного города на дне: мёртвого, но полного неведомой, безмолвной, разноцветной морской жизни. Как обугленное дерево, согнутое неприкосновенными снежными покровами – дерево, которое никогда не зацветёт, но достойно запечатления в памяти и хранит след прежних цветений…

Понимание, которое не переступить, и давняя боль, которой не вычерпать. След страстей, отгоревших задолго до того, как Дом Вуэйн поднялся; раздор, более непреодолимый, чем бездна Ауте.

И близость. Большая, чем близость учителя и ученика, родителя и ребёнка, большая, чем близость любовников. Близость, о которой не говорят, потому что её не изречь словами и даже самый сложный сен-образ не был бы достаточно ёмким.

Да, он не был бы сложным: если бы Аррек попытался уместить всё, что ему удалось понять об отношениях этих двоих, это был бы очень простой сен-образ, примитивный и схематичный, как творения Антеи, самая суть того, что есть близость, без дополнительных условий и пояснений. Без слов.

Наблюдать за ними – всё равно что смотреть, как две звезды на тёмном небе сочетаются друг с другом: незабываемо и очень красиво, насколько ты успеешь разглядеть за долю секунды. Прежде чем жар распалённых любовью солнц выжжет тебе глаза.

Мимолётное соприкосновение крыльев – зимняя морозная ночь, колкий узор вьюги на непроглядно-чёрном... В памяти - сотни иных соприкосновений, и Аррек отводит взгляд

Он обожает свой Истинный взор, правда. За исключением тех случаев, когда хочет просто закрыть глаза.


End file.
